


Dirty in the dark

by ContraryBee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Ficlet, In Medias Res, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Nori and Bilbo get up to something in the privacy of the forest. Just smut.





	Dirty in the dark

Bilbo was quite positively being turned inside out. The dwarf cock inside her was just so perfectly wide and pushing so deep, she felt entirely tied up in knots from it! Bilbo whined, biting into the brown jacket in front of her face, unable to help herself from squeezing down on the one inside her.

Between a thick slurred curse in Khuzdul and a breath, Nori had plucked her remaining foot off the ground so he could pin her perfectly in place against the tree, giving it to her good.

“Little lady’s just wanting it, isn’t she?” He grunted into her mouth, pulling a deep kiss from her, lewdly drawing her tongue out to play with his.

She was entirely wrecked.

“Please, Nori, I can’t.” She panted, burning up. “I can’t remain quiet.” This was beyond scandal, so completely, completely heinous of an action but she couldn’t stop, he felt so good, his hands were so large and strong. The rest were only a handful of paces away!

“That’s right.” He spoke into her hair, snapping his hips now, long deep strokes that seemed to reach deeper every time he thudded back into her. “Moan my name, whimper it, you’re never not gonna feel me.” He hitched a leg up higher in his elbow, and Bilbo let her head fall back.

His eyes caught her, dark and burning.

“You’re so delicious Bilbo.” He murmured, and she whined at the deep rumble of him. 

Pressing his forehead to where her neck met her shoulder, Nori gazed down between them where he had opened her bodice and brought her beautiful full tits out. They jiggled with every thrust and he want his mouth on them, but the vice around his cock was too distracting to change the exact angle he had. His eyes crossed on each deep plunge, the roots of his hair tingling.

He was going to erupt sooner than he had hoped.

“I’m going to come in you, Bilbo,” he growled into her point ear, pausing to lick at it until she quivered. “Are you gonne gush down on my cock, my rock hard dick? You'll love, it, you _love_ it, you little dwarf whore, I’ll give it to you every day so you’re not left open for so long,” He bit down on his own whimper when she shook her hair and it cascaded over his face, ”you beautiful little cock slut.” His abdomen ground just right on her clit then and he knew she was close by the way she twitched in his arms.

“Nori!” she squealed, suddenly tightening down on him, her thighs quivering so violently he almost worried he would lose hold of her. Jerking with her orgasm, Bilbo’s back curved sharply and she pushed her tits up into Nori’s face, hands dragging his head closer to her. He managed only a few more thrusts before she dragged his own climax from him, spurting into her and making their joining even messier than it already was.

His knees seemed to disappear and a white fuzzy cloud overtook his senses with pleasure. Nori was proud of himself, when he tuned back in, that he had remained standing with her hanging so heavily on him.

“Good girl.” He licked his dry lips.

“You…” She panted heavily, eyes a little unfocused but a pleased little smile playing around her mouth, “you _naughty_ dwarf.”

He slipped form her, leaving her gaping a second and making her grimaced when his seed dipped out after him to land in the dirt.

“Delicious.” He purred at her, sniffing deeply just below her ear. She smelled like sex and him, and he greatly enjoyed it.

“Next time,” she fussed with her bodice, little shivers still running through her, “maybe I will be the one to accost you in the dark.” She looked at him archly, and he could only see her expression due to the brightness of the stars.

“I look forward to it, little love.” Nori grinned, sharp and dangerous.

 


End file.
